Drama (MC Corner) (Prism☆Break)
) |romajisongtitle = DORAMA (MC KOONAA) |kanjisongtitle = ドラマ（MCコーナー） |englishsongtitle = Drama (MC Corner) |producer = N/A |release = July 08, 2016 |previous1 = |next1 = }} TranslationTranslated by User:MoonlightSelenia. 0:05 Phew! The first song is over! Hm, hm! That was some good cheering! Seeing this spacious venue painted with my color feels kind of nice~ Everyone, thanks for the hard work~! Well then, let's go to the second song- but before that *chuckles* Guess I'll try to talk about something. It's part of the stage constitution, you see. Though I said so, I wonder what should I talk about...? To be frank, this MC corner doesn't have any particular topic decided, and we're told to just talk about whatever we want. That's why, it'll become a corner where we'll be able to show our characteristics, but... I... Ah, that's right! I guess I'll talk about the original training menu that I do to prepare for this live! Just as any of you would know, I am a genius, you see~? Due to my excellent abilities, I'm allowed to skip grades, and I ended up being younger than people around me, but... compared to my excellent interior, my body growth isn't developing at the same pace... in other words, I have a small stature. It's not just the matter of my age. Looking at my parents or other relatives, it seems I really am on the small scale. That's why, I can't really expect myself to grow much taller in the future... Be that as it may, my presence is twice- no, thrice larger than a normal person! I also have the aura of a chosen individual! Usually I don't really mind about that kind of things though! But when it comes to things like lives or events, things are different. It's easier to notice when it comes to dance. Even though I do the same dance moves as everyone else is, it's easy for my figure to become covered by them! Besides, for people whose seats are pretty far behind, or are on the second floor, when they see me from such far places, I would looks like I'm just toddling about. That's why, I do things like making my moves sharper than anyone else, or on jumping parts I would jump with all my might; I tried hard so that people could clearly spot my figure. Though I'm a genius, I still have to put efforts in many things! There are many things in this world that can't be helped, like body stature for example. Everyone is the same, everyone is equal; it's not that kind of boring world after all! It's fun because everyone is different! I've come to think that way as of late. After all, try looking at our Fluna or Seleas members. All of us carry different individuality that it's laughable. But, that's precisely why we won't get bored, right? Not just our songs, but even the solo parts that will continue after mine, they'll all contain things like what they want to do and reflect our characteristics, so please look forward to it! Well then, that concludes the interesting story from Kurisu-sama. Did you get to rest enough? Are you done recharging? *audience cheers* Yosh! Then, let's move on to the next song! Follow me! References }} Category:Hijiri Kurisu (mini-dramas)